Beginning of the End
by AmeliaBlair
Summary: Ikki finds something in Yue Bay that brings back painful memories for Tenzin. Can he resolve his dilemma? Will he make amends with someone close to him? Linzin, as usual ;)
1. Part I

**Hey guys! So I decided to put this as its own fanfic because... reasons. It just... needed its own fic instead of being filed under my "Lin's One-shots" fic. And unlike my one-shots, it has a part I and part II. Anyway...**

**This takes place 15 years pre-LoK**

* * *

"You what?!" he asked, shocked.  
Lin laughed as she smacked her hand on the table. "Only you could think of something so logically."  
Tenzin laughed. "Only you would point it out."  
The two continued to laugh as they ate their food cheerfully.  
"Imagine what our kids would do" he said, continuing to laugh.  
She laughed until she realized what he had said.  
"What?"  
"What?"  
"What did you just say?"  
"Imagine what our kids would do."  
Her eyes dimmed.  
"Did I offend you?"  
"No, I just don't really want kids, is all."  
"What?"  
"I don't really want kids."  
"Oh" he said quietly, averting his gaze from her. "As in now?"  
"As in ever."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
"Um, so how long have you thought this way?"  
"Quite a while, now."  
"Oh. I see." He sipped his tea nervously.  
"You want children?"  
"I don't have an option."  
"I see."  
"Are you sure? "Ever" is a harsh word."  
"I am positive."  
"Positive?"  
"Positive."  
"Why?"  
"I'm not here to discuss children, Tenz. I don't want children and that's final."  
"I understand."  
They finished their food quietly, and the waiter came with the bill. They paid and walked out towards Lin's apartment.  
Once Lin opened the door, she looked at him lustily.  
"Stay here tonight."  
He gulped. "I wish I could, Lin. But I have a meeting with the council tomorrow" he lied.  
"Not even for a while?"  
He thought sadly. "I'll be back in a few minutes. There's something I need to take care of first."  
"Hurry back" she said with a smile as she kissed him. But something didn't feel the same.  
"Are you alright, Tenzin?"  
He looked back at her as he climbed down the stairs.  
"I'm fine" he lied.  
"Okay then. Hurry back. I'll be waiting." She smiled as she closed the door.  
He looked out into the street before walking towards Yue Bay. Once he was there, he took a box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a betrothal necklace.  
He dangled it off of the side of the pier.  
"I'm sorry Lin. I guess it wasn't meant to be." Tears formed in his eyes as he dropped the necklace into the sea and watched it sink into the black abyss. He turned around and walked back to Lin's house, his heart sinking as fast as the necklace. It seemed like it took forever to reach Lin's house. He unlocked the door and took off his coat as he went over to her bedroom. As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by Lin's naked figure resting across the bed with her hand playfully at her hip. She stood and walked to him, placing a hand on his chest and pecking his lips, to which he faintly responded.  
"Is everything alright? You don't seem as... excited as usual" she said looking down at his crotch. She looked back up and kissed his lips more forcefully.  
"I'm fine" he lied again, eyes downcast.  
"You're lying." She locked her hands with his. "What's wrong? You can tell me."  
"Nothing's the matter Lin."  
She knew he was lying, but decided not to delve into the matter.  
"Whatever you say."  
She began to kiss him again, but stopped as she realized he wasn't responding.  
"I'm not in the mood, Lin."  
"I can tell." She walked away and into her bed, where she tapped the empty space behind her.  
He looked on, contemplating whether or not to stay.  
"Please stay. For me."  
He took off his shirt and bottoms, leaving him in his underwear. He went to bed and wrapped his arm around her.  
"Are you sure you don't want children?" he asked.  
"I'm sure" she replied as she nestled up next to him. "Don't worry about it, baby. Get some sleep."  
He wrapped his arm around her as he felt all of his hopes sink like the betrothal necklace, into the black abyss.

* * *

**I know that it's kinda short... but don't worry. Part II will come in two seconds... no joke ;) Review please!**

**-Mariska**


	2. Part II

**Part II takes place a week or so after the LoK finale.**

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what I found!" Ikki exclaimed as she ran up to him holding an unidentifiable black ribbon in her small hands, which were dripping with water.  
He looked up from his work.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"I don't know, Mommy wouldn't tell me." She put it on his desk, leaving droplets of water everywhere.  
He picked up the object. "Now, why wouldn't your mother tell you what this is-"  
His eyes widened at the sight.  
Could it be? After all of these years?  
He flipped the obsidian over and read the engraving.

_To the woman I love with all of my heart._  
_-Tenzin_

His eyes began to water as he examined it. It looked almost exactly the same as it did fifteen years ago except that the ribbon was slightly torn and faded into a dark grey.  
"Daddy, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, Ikki. Just let me be alone for a minute."  
"Okay Daddy." She walked away nervously. She had never seen her father that way.  
A few minutes after she had left, he stood and dried the necklace, wiping his tears before opening the door.  
"Hey Tenzin, I needed to ask you-" Korra said before stopping to look at his eyes that were locked on the necklace.  
"Is something wrong, Tenzin?"  
"Oh, uh Korra! No, I'm fine-" He sighed.  
"What is that in your hand?"  
He quickly stuffed the necklace into his sleeve.  
"What necklace? I don't know what you're talking about!"  
"So, a necklace, huh? Who's it for?"  
"Uh, no one! No one at all!"  
"Okay, Mr. Heartbreaker" she teased. His face reddened as he walked briskly away.  
"Where are you going, honey?" Pema asked.  
"I'll be back in half an hour." He walked out of the house, grabbing his glider as he went.  
"But where are you going?" she called after him.  
Determined, he walked out towards the edge of a cliff and jumped off,letting his glider take him to his destination. He flew over the skyscrapers of Republic City until he reached the modest apartments he was searching for. He landed gracefully on the sidewalk, closing his glider as he did. He walked nervously up to Lin's apartment door and knocked, secretly wishing she wouldn't be there. He sighed as he heard the locks being opened.  
"Tenzin? What brings you here?" she asked cheerfully.  
"May I come in?" he asked straightforwardly.  
"Uh, of course." She opened the door wider. "Is everything alright?" she asked with a concerned tone.  
He took a seat on the couch as she stood beside him.  
The hissing of a tea kettle could be heard.  
"You came just in time for tea. Would you like some?"  
"Yes, please."  
She walked over to her kitchen. He sat in her living room, taking in the surroundings. Not much had changed since he had last been there. He relaxed himself into her couch, unsure of why he had come in the first place. Was this really necessary? How would she react? What if she got angry at him? What if-  
"So, why did you decide to waltz in today?" She carried a tray with two glasses and a teapot.  
He noticed her outfit. It was rare for him to see her out of uniform. She wore a pale green top with a grey waistband that flattered her figure perfectly with a pair of dark grey pants.  
"You're looking-"  
"Radiant as usual?" she interrupted. "Just cut the garbage and tell me why you're here. I don't have all day." She placed the tray on the table and began to serve the tea.  
He looked at her admiring her figure.  
_It hasn't changed much since-_  
"Well? Are you going to just sit there and stare or are you going to tell me why you're here?"  
He brought himself back to reality.  
"Sorry I-" he blushed.  
"Save it." She took a seat across from him, taking a cup of tea as she did. She sat with legs crossed, sipping her tea.  
"Well um, Lin- Ikki was playing around the island and uh, she found something that belongs to you."  
"What is it?"  
"I brought it here, but I don't think it is appropriate, per say-"  
"Spirits Tenz! If you think I'm still angry at you, you're mistaken. As if sacrificing my bending for you wasn't proof enough. Just tell me, old friend."  
"Well, uh, I meant to give this to you a while back-" He began to dig through his robes, searching for the necklace. "But I realized that it wasn't meant to be. I threw it in Yue Bay, and fate brought it back." With these words, he pulled out the necklace.  
"This was meant for you." He gingerly handed her the necklace.  
She took it curiously, unsure of what it was.  
"I thought that I should give it to you. It was meant for you, after all."  
"Tenzin, what is this?" She examined the necklace.  
"Flip the obsidian over." He rubbed the back of his neck. "You know, I don't mean anything by it-"  
He stopped when he saw Lin's face, reliving old memories.  
"You wanted to marry me?" she asked.  
"I did."  
"But I didn't want children."  
"I couldn't marry you, Lin. I love you, but I would never give up my children."  
His thoughts scattered as he realized what he had said.  
_I love you? Why would I say that? Of course it's true! She's a friend! What am I thinking?!_  
She nodded painfully as she held the necklace to her chest.  
"I love you too. And I would never give up Republic City." She placed the necklace in his hand and pushed it to his chest.  
"Thank you for showing me this."  
"Please, take it. It's yours."  
"You never gave it to me."  
"Take it. As a symbol of our friendship."  
She laughed. "Will you do the honors of presenting it to me or do I have to do that myself too?"  
He smiled. "I suppose I should present it to you properly."  
She smiled as she held out a hand to help him up, which he gratefully took.  
"Someone's gained some weight" she teased.  
He frowned as she took a step back, waiting impatiently.  
He laughed at her facial expression.  
"Well?" She tapped her foot playfully.  
He laughed as he got on one knee.  
"Lin Beifong, will you be my friend?"  
The two began to laugh uncontrollably.  
"Of course, Baldy" she said taking the necklace and pushing him hard enough to knock him from his stance. He quickly recovered and stood up.  
Lin began to jokingly put on her necklace.  
Tenzin came behind her and placed his hands over hers, which were attempting to latch the clasps together.  
She silently obliged and let him latch the necklace, relishing in the feeling of his fingers grazing her neck before stopping herself. She didn't feel this way about him anymore, did she?  
Tenzin purposely delayed his work, pausing to enjoy this intimate moment. But he didn't feel this way about her anymore, did he?  
He finished latching the necklace and withdrew his hands from her.  
She put a hand on the obsidian before walking to a mirror.  
She looked at her reflection and at the tattered "friendship" necklace around her neck.  
Tenzin came up behind her and smiled.  
"I wanted you to know how much I care about you. And how much you mean to me and to my family."  
"I already knew." She turned around to face him. "Thank you." She hugged him tightly.  
"It's good to have you as a friend again, Tenzin. Make sure to thank Ikki when you see her." She smiled.  
"Of course. I love you-" He couldn't stop the words from rolling off of his tongue, which seemed lost in the nostalgic moment.  
He turned red.  
"I didn't mean it- I mean I did! Of course I love you- but not in that way-"  
"Tenzin." She laughed as she put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I love you too." She began to lead him to the door. "I know what you mean."  
"Thank you for understanding, Lin." He smiled as she followed him out the door.  
_She understands._

Thank you for your time, Tenz. Let me know if you ever need anything."  
"Absolutely."  
She bid him goodbye as he mounted his glider. She walked back into her apartment.  
Feelings of relief coursed throughout his body as he glided home. He felt the weight lighten shoulders. He had his friend back, and that was all that really mattered.  
"There's a better place for this" she said to herself. She walked over to her mantle and placed it under a framed picture of her and Tenzin as children.  
"Friendships do last forever."

* * *

**Y colorin colorado, este one-shot se ha acabado ;)**

**Yup. That's it. I just wanted to put this out there. So review and let me know how I did!**

**-Mariska**


End file.
